Come Come Paradise
by pizzansushi
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga set out on a mission to find a ninja scroll that suspiciously resembles the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Unanticipated consequences ensue as they unlock hidden techniques on an island paradise. For the next two weeks of their lives they may truly be living Come Come Paradise…for the sake of the greater good, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1) Come Come Confusion**

Perhaps it started when she played in the sandbox with him. Or when she reset his bones after injury. All those bitter times the townsfolk ignored him and starved him as an orphan. Her kindness seemed sunny in comparison. He resisted placing her on his mental pedestal.

Naruto chuckled at the memory of the onigiri shaped like his face. The cute bento box she packed for him had to be his favorite memory. He still had the ointment she gifted him. After the Chunin exam, she had visited him in the hospital. Being the dense knucklehead that he was, it took him this long to realize she had a crush on him.

Hell, it took him even longer to realize what his own feelings meant.

Ironically, all the girls—who had never noticed him before-were throwing themselves at him. The one girl he had his sights set on, well, she was nowhere to be seen. Sure, she congratulated him and thanked him with a hug—pressing those warm, bountiful breasts against him…

_Whoooof!_ Pervy Sage's tastes definitely rubbed off on him.

Naruto had a talk with Neiji. Casually, mentioning Hinata's whereabouts, the male ninja found out she had been working day and night at the medic center.

After the Fourth Shinobi War, there had been mass casualties and destruction to buildings and homes. Naruto, with his skill set, was placed on the infrastructure construction team. To say the shinobi of Konoha were busy was an understatement. But this was the way and life of ninjas. Shinobi were always busy. Naruto knew better than to let that fact stop him from asking Hinata to be his girl.

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

Walking home late at night always gave her anxiety. Crickets chirped in the humid summer darkness. Occasionally, she would turn her head back. Paranoia ran in the Hyuga bloodline. A wave of exhaustion washed over her. When was the last time she got sleep? Sleep seemed so insignificant to a shinobi. Absentmindedly, Hinata Hyuga slept walk.

Abruptly, her Byukugan activated itself. The veins on her face protruded forward. She swore she heard light footsteps.

_Safe than sorry._ She thought to herself.

Splaying her fingers, she sent three kunai at the rustling tree branches. From sensing his chakra, Hinata could tell the target was above her. She backed away slowly, while holding her front stance, just in case the enemy charges at her.

Behind the curtain of the weeping sakura tree, Naruto revealed himself. Like a gust of wind, he had swept up her kunai. Leaping off of the branches, he twirled a kunai as if it were a toy.

Hinata's beauty reminded him Kaguya, the rabbit goddess who lived in the moon. **_No_**, his love was more beautiful than Kaguya. Silken threads of her midnight hair swayed under the moonlight. Moonstone eyes that held no pupils glared at him. Smirking, he noted his arousal at her anger. But he had sought her out for a different reason.

"Enough Hinata, it's me Naruto." His thick voice soothed her.

_Naruto-kun_. Dreamily, Hinata wavered. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had golden hair, sea blue eyes, and a smile that could light up all of Konoha. He was a gorgeous sight for tired sore eyes. In her sleepy state, she fantasized about him. He was so handsome, and dashing, and gallant, but on top of that…

_Wait a minute! What if he's not Naruto-kun?_ As a Byukugan wielder and a heiress, Hinata Hyuga had unfortunately been subjected to many kidnapping attempts.

Gauging her opponent, Hinata could tell his chakra reserve was greater than hers. Running away was the most prudent option. She sent chakra blades at the ground. As the energy churned up a cloud of dust around him, she fled.

o.o

Shielding his eyes from the soil, Naruto ran after her. Chakra channeled into his feet, the technique allowed him to leap from one tree branch to another. He chased after her.

"Hinata-chan! Wait up! I've come to confess to you!" The young man yelled into the wind.

_This must be genjutsu._ Hinata thought. _It had to be an illusion. The man she was secretly in love with was confessing to her. What were the chances? All of this was good to be true. Why would Naruto-kun wait until now to confess to her?_

He wondered. _Maybe she couldn't hear him? Or was she rejecting him?_

All day, he drudged through rebuilding Konoha wall by wall. He had waited to confess to her. Hinata was shy, and there was no reason to embarrass her. During the day, everyone noticed him as the new village hero. Peace time turned Shinobi into nosy gossips. So, he waited outside the clinic for her.

Teleporting behind the kunoichi, Naruto grab her wrists. She could feel the warmth of his breath as he whispered. "Hinata-chan, everything I've done up until now - it was for us to be together. Give me a chance. I'll make you the happiest girl."

Realizing how arrogant his words were, Naruto took it down a notch, "Can we just go out for ramen, maybe?...It doesn't have to be ramen-"

Landing her Lion Fists against his hand, she broke free of him. She leapt to an adjacent tree branch. Rage seeped out of her skin in fiery waves of chakra. Chakra licked her skin like flames.

"How dare you use Naruto-kun's form to deceive me!? Naruto is the bravest, most honorable shinobi I know. And he would never lie to his friends. I'm just his friend, and for me, it's enough. He'll never noticed me. He likes another kunoichi." Her voice was clear as a bell. It was funny how she didn't stutter, unless, she was talking to the real Naruto.

Guiltily, Naruto savored and ached at her disappointed tone. Her voice dipped when stating they were only friends. She wanted more. They were both on the same page. If she had simply accepted his confession, it would be all he wanted. But discovering she had harbored feelings of her own for him, it brought him unmeasurable joy. He was a parched man begging only for water, and now, he was being granted the strongest wine.

Blow by blow, she lunged at him. She believed he was an enemy illusion, he understood that now. He blocked her deadly fists. Truly, she believed his passionate confession only belonged in a genjutsu. No reasoning from him would satisfy her, right now.

Naruto had become a pervert rivalling his mentor, Jiraiya, himself. Even in a perilous fight, he had the audacity to sport an erection. The powerful ninja took pleasure in touching her. Caressing her belly, he absorbed her chakra. He touched her here and there. And he blocked her blows as they came. Never did he retaliate, he couldn't risk hurting her. She was too precious.

Dancing a deadly dance with her, the shinobi sought to be closer to his kunoichi. Once she exhausts her chakra reserves, he would explain to her. He would show her he didn't mean any harm.

Sure, he could run away and confess to her tomorrow. Or maybe the day after. Both were safer options. An angry kunoichi was lethal. But Naruto chose to stay. He had waited so long to confess. He wanted to show her that he was willing to fight for her.

Swift and confident, her roundhouse kick was poetry in motion. . He grabbed her ankle and spun her around. He admired her form and technique. Once her back was turned towards him, he brushed his hand on her back - directly aligned with her heart. The heart was a chakra core, he sapped up a significant amount of chakra from her upper back. Recovering, she attempted to strike him again.

Against any other opponent, she was a formidable foe. In body and in mind, she was excellent shinobi and partner. Judging correctly, she knew he was more powerful. She attempted to distract him and flee from him. Her cunning, her wisdom, and her passion, Naruto wanted it all.

With her beside him, he believed anything was possible. Winning the war. Marrying a Hyuga. Becoming Hokage. Breaking every tradition-every impossibility-he was willing to do it, if she told him yes.

One of her statements bothered him. Who was this **_other_** kunoichi that she believed he loved? It didn't matter, there was only her. She would know soon enough.

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

Healing the injured shinobi had exhausted most of her chakra. Worse yet, this shinobi was absorbing her energy. Sapping up her strength, he caressed her face, her chin, and her waist. He stroked her arms from behind her.

_Did he want to capture her alive?_ The Hyuga contemplated all the malicious motives he could possibly have. But his touch felt so tender. He merely blocked her blows.

Ashamed that she hadn't been able to land a single blow, she charged the last of her strength into a whirlwind of Gentle Fists. _If she could just disable his chakra._

_Perhaps her enemy wanted to keep her alive to breed her?_ Disgusted, she contemplated the possibility. It was apparent that he was aroused. His manhood imprinted through his apparel. Many psychopathic cults had tried to kidnap Hyugas and breed armies before.

Her eyelids felt heavy. Sleep lured her like a song. Time was running out, she decide to change her tactics.

"Naruto-kun, wait." Sultrily, her honey voice lured him. Her arms reached out to him. "I believe you. I love you. Kiss me."

Grinning, the young man tucked her long tresses behind her ear. His other arm wrapped around her waist. He came closer and closer.

And then she collapsed into his arms. Following en suite, Naruto fell to his knees. Sneaky minx, she closed a chakra point in his hips. But exhausted of chakra and sleep deprived from her work, the sapphire-haired beauty was snoring softly in his arms. For another hour, his legs would be paralyzed.

He did not mind holding her. What a lovely creature she was. So full of surprises, he could not wait until she wakes up. What sort of amusing reactions would she have to his confession? Now that he knew how she felt about him, he was more confident in what tomorrow would bring.

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

**Author's Note**: *Sigh* Dirty version of postwar NaruHina. And Neiji's alive and no more Hyuga branch seal stuff. Lots of smutty chapters to come.

o.o

o.O.o

o.o


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2) Come Come Mission**

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

According to Hanabi and Neiji, Hinata had fainted due to overwork. Naruto had carried her to the Hyuga Complex on his back, they told her. A blush graced her heart-shaped face. He was always so kind.

Shaking her head, she brushed away her naughty dream. Her plaid blanket covered the tip of her nose. Her opulent eyes gaze about the room as she daydreamed. In the dream, she was pursued by a man who looked like Naruto, or was he Naruto? Well, it didn't matter. It was just a dream.

Gracefully, Hinata got out of bed and made her bed. She set out for work like a proper lady. No, she wasn't one of those silly fangirls who lazed in their bed and dreamt of Naruto.

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

_He remembered going on a mission to find a rare beetle species with her. Konoha had been thrown into turmoil at that time. The time Naruto spent with her was a glimpse of what he suspected dating was supposed to feel like. If he was honest, Hinata was everyone's grade school sweetheart. No one had the balls to confess to Hinata in grade school, though. She was the Hyuga hieress, and her dad would've beaten them to pulp._

_All those Shinobi watched Pain defeat Naruto. No one but Hinata intervened. After seeing Pain hurt her, Naruto went insane. His rage roared at Pain. He was angry at all the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Those cowards had let a Medic Ninja like Hinata take on an Akatsuki terrorist by herself._

_When matters had settled and everyone's organs were in their right place again, Naruto had planned to confess to Hinata. If anything happened, she would know he loved her and cared about her. _

_But then Naruto remembered when they were genin. He was about to confess to her, Neiji had stopped him. To Naruto, Hinata was sweet old Hina-chan. But to the Hyuga clan, she was their lady and leader. She didn't need someone like him to destract her. What if he failed? If they're feelings for each other were mutual, his death would only cause her pain. Jiraiya had made so many promises to Naruto and Tsunade. In the end, he never made it back. What if he never came back? What good was promising her sweet nothings?_

_Suddenly, everything he had imagine came true. The war had ended. He became the village hero. He had everyone's respect. Courting the Hyuga heiress would be a possible. Becoming Hokage was now in his cards. It was all possible. _

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

Teleporting himself across short lengths, Naruto conserved his chakra. He had an hour lunch break. He knew she would be at the tea stand around this time. It wasn't as if he had used his clones to spy on her or anything…

Bustling back and forth, Konoha was filled with people. Shinobi were home from war. The once barren streets now were now overflowing with shoppers. And there she was in her workwear.

_So cute_. Naruto thought. Hinata was cutting a cinnamon bun the size of a plate. She took sips of green tea in between bites. Obviously, she believed no one paid her any attention. Both her cheeks were puffed up from being overstuffed with cake dough. Same old Hinata, no one stood between her and her sweets.

It was relief to see her happy and health. She was enjoying herself. He had been scared to death from watching her get beaten and bloodied.

Sitting down across from her, Naruto asked, "Hey, Hinata. How have you been?"

"Mmmhm." She nodded with her mouth full. "Good. How are you?"

"Good, but I could be better." He smiled at her.

Spoiling their moment, everyone at the stall stared at them. Everyone from the baby gnawing on its mother's tits to the owner selling tea had their nose in Naruto Uzumaki's business. Overnight, he had gone from monster freak show to hometown hero.

All of a sudden, Hinata crossed her ankles and nibbled on her cinnamon bun. Daintily she dabbed her lush pink lips with a napkin. Guilt bit at him for her unnatural behavior.

Brushing off the onlookers, Naruto gathered his gall.

"Will you…"Naruto started. All the rubbernecking customers leaned in to listen.

**_Is Naruto Uzumaki going to confess to this lady? _**

**_She does look pretty. _**

**_Look at her eyes, I think she's a Hyuga. _**

**_They don't date outside their clan, though._ **

Naruto heard their whispers. The gossiper's nosiness trespass their boundaries and made Naruto nervous.

He cleared his throat and started again.

"Will you_-" be my girlfriend? Go on a date with me? Can I take you on a date? Can I have your permission?_

"Will you go on a mission with me?" Naruto blurted.

_Shoot! Slip of the tongue._ He groaned.

"H-Hai! Naruto, what are friends for?" Hinata answered his request.

Well, that was one way to ask a girl out. A mission was sort of a date, right?

**Ah! Ahhhahaha!** Kurama laughed. The demon fox locked inside of Naruto picked this exact moment to pitch in. **What happened to Casanova the Ninja of Love from last night?**

All the bravado he seduced her with was gone. Haggard grannies and respected ninja officials kept on interrupting Naruto's conversation with Hinata. Naruto, being Naruto, stayed polite and kept small talk with strangers.

Sadly, he gobbled up half of a cinnamon bun. Hinata was kind enough to share with him. He skipped his lunch and he failed at asking Hinata out. For the first time, Naruto sulked so much Sasuke would have been jealous.

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

Soon, Hinata and Naruto were relieved of their civilian duties. Kakashi had given them their scrolls and a briefing. Asura Otsutsuki was known as the progenitor of the Uzumaki and Senju clans. This ancestor was known as one who promoted peace, harmony, and love. However, he did not unlock his powers until later in life. It was rumored Asura hid crypted scrolls that could alter reality. Due to Asura being an ancient celestial being, if a such a scroll was real - its power would be proportional to that of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

After years of digging around the site, the Akatsuki gave up on Asura's Crypted Scroll. The assignment was two-fold, find any leftover Akatsuki information and to find Asura's Crypted Scroll. The ninja pair were sent to explore micro-islands South of the Hidden Mist.

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

Minding his best manners, he made no attempt to seduce Hinata. Hinata Hyuga was now fellow shinobi, who had medic and Byukugan skill sets. They would focus on the mission. If Naruto professed his feelings, and Hinata didn't feel the same way, well, this would be an uncomfortable mission for them both. Solemnly, Naruto the foxy Jinchuriki stared at Hinata's eyes and never her chest - not unless he wanted Neiji to cut off all nine of his tails.

After a long ship ride to the Hidden Mist, Naruto had rented out a small yacht for them to explore the islands. It was funny how most Shinobi children aimed to be prodigies. As a child, Naruto played dumb, because he had no parents to protect him. Where other people competed, Naruto's simple goal was to survive. Being an orphan and living a homeless life with Pervy Sage, he had to become resourceful at a young age. He knew to how to fish, how to sail, and simply live with nature.

It was noon time when they reached the first island. Hinata took off her shoes and sank her toes into the sand. Smiling, she waved to Naruto to join her. He kicked up seawater and held her hand. Collecting tiny seashells, they spelled out their names. When they finished their artwork, Naruto and Hinata posed for a photo. They had two whole weeks to find the scroll. They took their time getting settled in.

Naruto showed her how to fish. Dexterously, he unraveled the line. He hooked worm bait to the end. Hinata held the fishing rod with both hands. Wrapping his arms around her, he showed her how to cast a line.

"The fish is never going to come to you, you just have to jerk the hook in their direction." Naruto advised her. Hinata was resourceful in her own right, but she let him teach her. At worse, he could play hero. At best, maybe she would pick up a few new tricks.

Most people fished passively, they cast a line and let the fish come—that was fishing by luck. There was a time when Naruto had to catch fish or go hungry. He showed her how to skip the bait along the surface of the water.

He caught a small fish. Naruto gave her the small fish to reused as bait to catch merlin. Resistance met her rod, she yelled out excitedly, "I got a bite!"

"Dattebayo! Reel it in diagonally, Hinata!"

Motioning his hands, he gestured for her to bring in the merlin fish in a zig-zag pattern. By moving diagonally, there would be less tension on the rod, which kept the rod from snapping. And by alternating the direction, left and right, Hinata prevented the fish from coming off the hook.

"Wah! Hinata you're really good at this!" He said as he gutted and cleaned the fish with a knife. Hinata poured salt onto the fish as Naruto spread the salt over its skin and the inside of the fish's gutted belly.

Hinata had water and healing type chakra. Naruto had lightning and fire type chakra. Starting fires was a cakewalk for him. Subconsciously, Naruto was showing off to the woman he loved.

They talked as they waited for the fish and vegetables to roast. The two ninjas had spent the evening exploring all the island had to offer. The villagers had not given Naruto the nickname "Blabbermouth ninja" for nothing. But around Hinata, he fell quiet. The ditzy blonde ninja found she had a lot of interesting things to say. Some of her stories were funny and other stories like the ones about her mom were sad. He asked her about favorite things, and she questioned him on his.

"My favorite book is _Tales of A Gutsy Ninja_." Naruto said with a grin.

"What's it about?" Hinata asked.

The book was written by Jiraiya. He loved the book with all its adventurous twists and turns. Naruto's father, Minato, had liked the novel too. In fact, Naruto was named after the main character of the book. Literature used to be a boring thing for old people. But Naruto, discovered he did like reading after all.

Jiraiya had passed away two years ago, but reading that book was like hearing his mentor's voice all over again. Of course Jiraiya would never say things such as, _"From yonder grove, the maiden approached." _But his tone was there, his spirit was there.

Read aloud, the text was written with the audacity of a man who knew he could die in battle tomorrow. It was written raw and real at times. In other parts, the writing was horrible, but all the same he wrote with such confidence.

Jiraiya wrote porn and he wrote satire. He wrote whatever the hell he wanted. Jiraiya wanted to read sensuous porn, and he didn't have time to wait for some author to be born and write the exact way he wanted it - so he wrote it himself. He wrote pieces that were debatably both masterpieces and trash.

The spirit of living one day at a time, one minute at a time, was there in his writing. It was the spirit of friendship and warmth, and of a flawed but human man. So when Naruto missed Jiraiya, he read Jiraiya's books.

Smiling, Hinata listened as Naruto ranted about his mentor.

Using his Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto summoned tiny shadow clones who reenacted scenes from the Gutsy Ninja and Sage Frog novel. Hinata laughed at his favorite scenes. He laughed with her. He had expected her to whack across the head like Tsunade or Sakura. But she truly seemed to enjoy the raunchy humor. He felt like a kid putting up a puppet show for her.

"My favorite book is called _Kokoro Witch_, the Heart Witch. It's really funny." Sweetly, she told him.

Naruto paled. It was a book about a kind witch who did cruel things to be kind. _Hinata-chan your humor is quite dark._

Animatedly, Hinata gave showed him bits and pieces of her favorite novel. She used her chakra to animate three-dimensional figurines.

It was ninja humor. Hinata was heavily influenced by ninja humor. There was no way anyone would enjoy that much slicing and dicing of human body parts, unless they were ninja.

He nervously chuckled at her skits. She was so attractive. Creepy and sadistic, but attractive. Which to Naruto, surprisingly, made her more attractive.

Naruto Uzumaki was a done for.

Adorably, she used the campfire light to make a shadow of a fox with her hands. Naruto copied. Skipping her fox closer to his, her fox bit his fox in the ear. He took his hands and capsized her fox. Laughter bubbled out of her bewitching mouth. He savored the feeling of her skin beneath his hands.

Well, that was all there was to it. When a man and a woman love each other very much…they make shadow puppets.

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

**Author's Note: ****Thanks for the suggestion thor94! Can't say anything more without spoilers though.**

More chapters to come, if Hentai-style smut disturbs you, please stop here. This is a NaruHina smut-centric fic.

o.o

o.O.o

o.o


End file.
